Mikos and Senshi meet the Girls of the three Moons
by Peeps
Summary: This is the first FY fanfic that I ever wrote. There are some spelling mistakes, but I didn't fix them. They can be funny if you're super hyper when you this story. Yeah...right. I do NOT own any of the FY characters. I do own Emi, Kasumi and Michiru.


Peep's Fushigi Yuugi Fanfic!  
  
  
  
*The seiryuu and suzaku senshi are in a huge room that has no doors and a couple of small windows at the top(too small for any of them to fit through). The room is covered from floor to ceiling with drawings of each of the characters and pictures of them.*  
  
~*~*~  
  
Tamahome: What the fudge..???  
  
Yui: *looks around dazed*  
  
Miaka: Mmm...fudge... *drools*  
  
Hotohori: *holds mirror* What in the name of my beauty is going on here?  
  
*everyone but Nuriko and Hotohori sweatdrops*  
  
Miboshi: *blinks*  
  
Mistsukake: *also blinks*  
  
Nakago: Not these people...  
  
Amiboshi: *holds flute in hands* ...??  
  
Tasuki: *pulls out fan getting ready to attack the seiryuu senshi*  
  
Nuriko: *stares at Hotohori* He's so beautiful...*swoons*  
  
Soi: *stares at Nakago* He's so perfect...*swoons*  
  
Suboshi: Yui! Are you okay?!? Are you hurt??  
  
Chichiri: Nani, no da?  
  
Chirko: What happened to my book???  
  
Ashitare: Grrrr...*glares at the suzaku senshi*  
  
Tomo: Is my makeup messed up??  
  
Well, hello, hello!!!  
  
*everyone looks around*  
  
*Suddenly a strange girl with brown hair and dark brown eyes appears with a keyboard in hand*  
  
Girl: Hello!!  
  
*everyone looks at girl funny*  
  
Girl: *looks around at everyone* WHAT????  
  
Nuriko: Uh...nothing.  
  
Hotohori: Who are you and why aren't you bowing down before me?!?!  
  
*Everyone but Hotohori sweatdrops*  
  
Girl: I'm Mirchiru~chan! And if anyone is gonna be bowing down to anyone, you should all be bowing down to me!!!  
  
*the sweatdrops grow bigger*  
  
Michiru: *goes SD, while spazing out* WHAT!?!?!?  
  
Everyone else: Nothing!!!  
  
Miaka: WAIT!!!! I know you!!!  
  
Michiru: *goes back to normal and looks at Miaka really confused* You do?  
  
Yui: OH!!! I know you too!!  
  
Michiru: *has a huge question over her head.* Huh??  
  
Yui and Miaka: You're that American girl who likes... *Michiru hits Yui and Miaka with a huge hammer from  
  
hammer-space**Miaka and Yui now have huge spirals for eyes*  
  
Michiru: *Grows big and scary* ANYONE ELSE WANNA TRY AND TELL THE WORLD WHO I LIKE!?!?!?!  
  
*Everyone goes SD and backs into a coner with sweatdrops*  
  
Michiru: *goes back to normal* Good!!  
  
*Yui gets up**Miaka still has spirals for eyes*  
  
Yui: Can I ask you something?  
  
Michiru: Sure.  
  
*Yui walks over to Michiru and whispers something her ear.*  
  
Michiru: It's okay with me!!  
  
Yui: ~~(Suck up) This girl is a great person!!  
  
Everyone but Yui, Miaka, and Michiru: Why??  
  
Yui: ~~(Big Suck up) Because she writes the coolest stories ever!!  
  
Tasuki: What kind of stories??  
  
Michiru: *grins an evil grin* Oh...you'll see... heh heh heh heh!  
  
*Everyone but Yui, Miaka and Michiru sweatdrops*  
  
Nakago: Seiryuu no Miko, what kind of stories does she write?  
  
Yui: *sweatdrops again* Uh...  
  
Michiru: Don't bothering telling them, Yui. They'll find out!  
  
*Everyone but Miaka, Yui, and Michiru has a big question mark over their heads**Miaka gets up*  
  
Miaka: What's going on???  
  
*Before anyone can answer Miaka's question, evil laughter fills the room.*  
  
Michiru: Uh-oh...*sweatdrops and goes white*  
  
Chiriko: I'm scared!!!!  
  
Suboshi: WHAT DO YOU MEAN, "Uh-oh"???  
  
*Before Michiru can respond, two puffs of smoke appear in back of Michiru**Michiru's sweatdrop grows  
  
bigger**The smoke clears and two other girls are standing there.**The first one has brown hair and blue  
  
eyes.**The sencond one has blonde hair and blue eyes.**They are both a little taller Michiru.*  
  
Two girls: MICHIE!!!!!  
  
Michiru: Y-yeah??  
  
Two girls: *they glomp Michiru* Thank you!!!!  
  
Michiru: *Can't breathe*  
  
Tasuki and Tamahome: *groans* Not more of 'em...  
  
*Suddenly Tasuki and Tamahome are sent flying as the two new girls hit the guys with other hammers from  
  
hammer-space*  
  
Girl one: Hi!!! I'm Kasumi of the red moon!!!!!!  
  
Gril two: And I'm Emi of the blue moon!!!!!!  
  
*Michiru sweatdrops**Kasumi and Emi glare at her**Michiru backs up, still sweatdropping*  
  
Emi: Oh Michie...  
  
Kasumi: When where you gonna tell that you had the suzaku senshi...  
  
Emi: And the seiryuu senshi with you???  
  
*The two close in on Michiru**They coner her**Clouds of dust come up as they attack Michiru*  
  
Michiru: YAMETE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GOMEN!!!!! GOMEN!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Kasumi and Emi release Michiru, and back away**Michiru is SD with swirly eyes*  
  
Michiru: Heeheeheeheeheeheehee...no da? Heeheeheeheehee...... *passes out*  
  
Emi and Kasumi: Oops! *They go SD looking inoccent*  
  
*Everyone but Michiru, Kasumi, and Emi sweatdrops*  
  
Emi: Now you know what we have to do to get back at Michie for not telling us?  
  
Kasumi: Nani?  
  
Emi: We have to hide her true love! We have to hide...AIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*Emi is sent flying by  
  
Michiru who magically recovered*  
  
Michiru: DON'T YOU DARE!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Kasumi sweatdrops**Emi lands in SD form and swirly eyes*  
  
Miboshi: *whispers to Ashitare* These people are weird.  
  
Ashitare: *whispers back* Yeah, I know.  
  
*Emi (who magically recovered) and Kasumi tower over Miboshi and Ashitare**Miboshi and  
  
Ashitare back away*  
  
Emi: Oi...some people!!!  
  
Kasumi: I know right!!  
  
Michiru: *looks thoughtful* I thought it was a compliement.  
  
*Everyone but Michiru sweatdrops*  
  
Michiru: WHAT!??!?!?  
  
Everyone else: NOTHING!!!!!  
  
Chichiri: Are there any more of you people, no da??  
  
Kasumi and Emi: No!  
  
Tomo: No one ever told if my make up is messed up!!!  
  
Hotohori: Who cares about your make up when they could look at me???  
  
*Everyone starts arguing over whose the prettiest senshi**Nuriko sides with Hotohori**Kasumi  
  
says that she's the prettiest senshi**Emi claims she's the prettiest senshi**Ashitare argues that Nakago is the  
  
prettiest senshi, because if he doesn't side with Nakago, Soi will hurt him badly.**Tomo sides with  
  
himself**Tamahome and Tasuki are picking people's pockets for money.**Yui states that she's prettier  
  
Miaka**Miaka is trying to food**Mitsukake is quietly watching everyone else with Chichirir**Chiriko is  
  
calculating how long this large arguement will last**Miboshi is busy trying not to get trampled**Amiboshi  
  
is playing his flute to try and calm everyone down**Suboshi is siding with Yui on whatever she says*  
  
~*~*~  
  
*2 hrs later....*  
  
Hotohori: I AM MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN ANY OF YOU!!!!!!  
  
Tomo: NO!! I AM BY FAR PRETTIER THAN YOU!!!!!  
  
Soi: NO!!!! NAKAGO SURPASSES YOU ALL!!!!!!!  
  
Nakago: They're still going at it??  
  
Kasumi: I THE MOST BEAUTIFUL!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nuriko: That girl isn't even a senshi! Why is she still arguing?  
  
Emi: I AM THE MOST BEAUTIFUL!!!!!!!  
  
Tasuki: You people don't have anything!!!!!!  
  
Tamahome: This stuff is useless!!!  
  
Ashitare: Grrrr....*mumbles* Stupid suzaku senshi...  
  
Miboshi: I know...  
  
Mitsukake: ....*watches everyone else*  
  
Chiriko: *is still calculating*  
  
Miaka: *is still looking for food*  
  
Yui: I am prettier than Miaka...therefore, I deserve Tamahome!!  
  
*Tamahome sweatdrops*  
  
Amiboshi: *is still playing his flute*  
  
Suboshi: *looks around, knowing that something is wrong*  
  
Chichiri: Where is the first girl, Michiru, no da??  
  
*those people who aren't fighting, look for Michiru**They don't find Michiru, but they do find a little curled  
  
up ball of cloth**They walk over to it**The people who are fighting stop arguing and wander over to where  
  
everyone else is crowded*  
  
Suboshi: What is it?  
  
Tasuki: You expect to me f#$%'n know?!  
  
Tamahome: Maybe it's food?  
  
Miaka: *drools* If it's food, then get out of my way!!!!  
  
*Miaka tries to force her way throught the senshi, but Emi and Kasumi won't budge*  
  
Nuriko: *sweatdrops* Uh...Miaka? It's problably not food.  
  
Miaka: WHAT!??!?! Now you tell me!!! *stomps off to go find real food*  
  
Hotohori: Maybe it's a really big mirror.  
  
*Everyone but Hotohori sweatdrops*  
  
Amiboshi: Maybe it's a pile of cloth.  
  
*Everyone glares at Amiboshi*  
  
Amiboshi: *goes SD and sweatdrops* Maybe!! I said "maybe"!!!!!  
  
*Everyone turns back to the ball of cloth**It moves slightly**The senshi and mikos go SD and scream*  
  
The senshi and mikos: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pile of cloth: Unnngg...  
  
The senshi and mikos: AHHHH!!!!!!!! IT TALKED!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pile of cloth: Will you people please SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The senshi and mikos: AHHHH!!!!!!!! IT SAID "SHUT UP"!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Emi and Kasumi sweatdrop*  
  
Kasumi: You guys are really stupid.  
  
Tasuki: WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUPID?!??!?!!?  
  
Kasumi: You people, duh!!!  
  
Soi: How dare you call the great Nakago stupid!!!!!  
  
*Everyone but Soi sweatdrops*  
  
Emi: Does that include Chiriko, Kasumi?  
  
Kasumi: Uh...*thinks*...no!  
  
Chiriko: YEAH!!!!!  
  
*The other senshi glare at Chiriko**Chiriko goes SD and backs away*  
  
Nuriko: Well back to the pile of cloth. Now what are we gonna do about it??  
  
Tasuki: BURN IT!!!!  
  
Tamahome: SELL IT!!!!  
  
Nakago: USE IT AS A CAPE!!!!  
  
Soi: GIVE IT TO NAKAGO!!!!  
  
Miaka: EAT IT!!!!  
  
*Everyone glares at Miaka*  
  
Yui: USE IT TO TIE UP MIAKA!!!!  
  
Pile of cloth: Leave it alone!!  
  
A random cow: MOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
Suboshi: Alright who said "leave it alone"????  
  
*The senshi and mikos look at eachother**They realize that the ball of cloth said it*  
  
The senshi and mikos: AAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! IT TALKED AGAIN!!!!!!!!  
  
*Emi and Kasumi sweatdrop*  
  
Emi: Don't you stupid senshi get it?? It's not just a piece of cloth!!!  
  
Kasumi: That's right!! It's Michie!!!  
  
*Senshi and mikos look down at the pile of cloth*  
  
Pile of cloth/ Michiru: Go away...  
  
Kasumi: She was sleeping, but some people woke her up!  
  
Pile of cloth/ Michiru: ....zzzzzzzzzzzzz.....  
  
Emi: *whispers* Now lets leave her alone...  
  
Hotohori: *mumbles* A bunch of mirrors would have been better...  
  
*Suddenly Hotohori is sent flying by a super big hammer that Michiru pulled out from hammer-space*  
  
Michiru: *grows big and scary*ANYONE ELSE WANNA MAKE A COMMENT!?!??!?!??!  
  
*Everyone else goes SD and sweatdrops while backing away*  
  
Michiru: *goes back to normal* Good!!!  
  
Emi: Anyway...Michie?  
  
Michiru: Wha??  
  
Kasumi: Why are the suzaku and seiryuu senshi here??  
  
*Michiru whispers something Kasumi's ear, then Emi's**The two girls slide down to the floor with big heart  
  
eyes**The senshi and mikos look at the three girls with question marks over their heads**Emi and Kasumi  
  
grin**Michiru is typing*  
  
Suboshi: What is she doing??  
  
Amiboshi: Which one??  
  
Miboshi: Ami! Su! Know what??  
  
Amiboshi and Suboshi: What??  
  
Miboshi: The three of us have "boshi" in our names!!!  
  
*Ami and Su glare at Miboshi*  
  
Nuriko: Uh...right.  
  
Ashitare: Why are we here?  
  
*Suddenly the lights go out**The senshi can hear some rustling go on in front of them**Some lights go on  
  
revealing a stage*  
  
Emi: ~~(Suck up) Presenting the all great ideas of...  
  
Kasumi: ~~(Suck up) MICHIE!!!!  
  
*Puffs of different colored smoke cover the stage**When it clears, Emi, Kasumi, and Michiru are standing  
  
in the center**The senshi and miko's sweatdrop*  
  
Kasumi: Introducing...  
  
Emi: Michie's...  
  
Kasumi and Emi:~~(Did I meantion that they're suck ups yet?) WONDERFUL FANFIC!!!!  
  
*The senshi and mikos start whispering to eachother*  
  
Tasuki: What the f%$# is that?  
  
Chichiri: Huh, no da?  
  
Mitsukake: ...?  
  
Chiriko: What's a fanfic?  
  
Tamahome: What's a who?  
  
Miaka: Maybe it's food! *drools*  
  
*Yui sweatdrops*  
  
Nakago: Is that some kind of weapon?  
  
Amiboshi: Do you think it's music?  
  
Suboshi: No.  
  
Ashitare: What was the question?  
  
Miboshi: Where are we again?  
  
Soi: Maybe it's a picture of Nakago!!!  
  
*The seiryuu senshi glare at Soi*  
  
Tomo: I hope it's more make up...I'm running out.  
  
Yui: I hope it's something I can hit Miaka with.  
  
Hotohori: Maybe it's a mirror!!  
  
Nuriko: Maybe we should ask them what it is.  
  
*The other senshi nodd*  
  
Nuriko: So who's asking? NOT ME!!!  
  
*The other senshi point at the others**Nuriko sweatdrops**Meanwhile up on stage...Emi, Kasumi, and  
  
Michiru are having tea*  
  
Tamahome: I vote for Tasuki!!!  
  
Tasuki: *Pulls out his fan* SHUT UP!!!!  
  
Miaka: I also vote for Tasuki!!  
  
Hotohori: Me too!  
  
Chiriko: I vote for Chichiri!  
  
Mitsukake: Same here.  
  
Chichiri: WHAT, NO DA!?!?!? ARE YOU CRAZY, NO DA!?!?!  
  
Soi: Lets send Nakago! Those girls wouldn't dare hit him!!  
  
*Nakago whispers something in Tamahome's ear**Tamahome's eyes become dollar signs**Nakago drops  
  
some money in Tamahome's hand**Then Tamahome drags Soi off**The other senshi have big question  
  
marks over their heads**When Tamahome comes back, Soi staggers behind him with a big black eye*  
  
*The other senshi sweatdrop**Then Yui and Miaka whisper to eachother**They tell the others what they  
  
thought of*  
  
Miaka: Why don't we at least tell Michiru. She isn't nearly as bad as those other two.  
  
Yui: But, so that Michiru doesn't beat us senseless...  
  
Miaka: We get the person she likes to ask!!!  
  
*The other senshi think about it*  
  
The senshi: Okay!  
  
Nuriko: But who does she like??  
  
*Yui and Miaka sweatdrop, afraid if they mention his name, that Michiru will beat the hell out of them*  
  
Hotohori: Well...??  
  
Yui: Well...uh...she likes...  
  
Miaka: *whispers it so that Michiru can't hear* ...Su..bo...shi...  
  
*Some of the senshi snicker and others stare, dumbfounded**Suboshi goes SD, with a sweatdrop*  
  
Suboshi: *says weakly* Me?  
  
*Yui and Miaka nodd**Suboshi looks up on stage**Michiru just hit Emi and Kasumi with her big hammer  
  
from hammer-space**Suboshi sweatdrop grows bigger, and he looks back at Yui and Miaka**Miaka is looking  
  
for food again**Yui is also sweatdropping*  
  
Michiru: DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*The senshi and mikos sweatdrop*  
  
Yui: *nudges Suboshi* Ask her!  
  
Suboshi: *shakes* Now?!?  
  
Amiboshi: Don't worry...it doesn't look like it hurts too much.  
  
*Suboshi glares at Ami*  
  
Nuriko: Just go ask her.  
  
Michiru: *jumps off the stage* Ask who what? WHAT WAS THE QUESTION!!?!??! *starts spazing out*  
  
Tasuki: Go ahead! Just ask the God-damned freak!  
  
*Suddenly Tasuki is again sent flying*  
  
Michiru: I am going to kill him...*mumbles some other stuff*  
  
Suboshi: Uh...*shakes*  
  
Michiru: *looks at Suboshi* Oro???  
  
Suboshi: Uh...*is still shaking* Can I ask you something....away from these people?  
  
Michiru: Uh...*blushes* s-sure  
  
*Michiru and Suboshi walk away**Suboshi whispers something in Michiru's ear**Michiru says something*  
  
*Suboshi and Michiru walk back*  
  
Nuriko: What did she say??  
  
Yui: Yeah!  
  
Suboshi: It's like a story with different characters from different anime series.  
  
Hotohori: In other words, she's going to write a "fanfic" about us?  
  
Suboshi: Yeah...I guess.  
  
*The other senshi nodd in agreement*  
  
Michiru: So you all wanna be in my fanfic??  
  
*The senshi nodd again*  
  
Michiru: YES!!!!!!!!!*does a victory dance*  
  
*The senshi and mikos sweatdrop**Emi and Kasumi finally come back*  
  
Emi: I didn't know that you could hit that hard, Michie.  
  
Kasumi: Yeah.  
  
Michiru: Well maybe you shouldn't make fun of people I like!!  
  
Emi: But it's fun!!!  
  
Kasumi: Yeah! You can't deprive us of our fun!!!  
  
Michiru: *sweatdrops* Why don't you two go get the costumes ready?  
  
Emi and Kasumi: OKAY!!!*they disappear*  
  
Michiru: Well, now that they're gone, lets get started!!  
  
*The senshi nodd**Yui and Miaka sweatdrop*  
  
Michiru: OKAY!!!! But now that you've agreed to be in the fanfics that I write, you can't go back on your word!  
  
Got it??  
  
*The senshi nodd again**The mikos reluctantly agree*  
  
~*~*~  
  
End 


End file.
